One piece : Al rescate de la escritora!
by Selva 125
Summary: Oh no! Selva 125 acaba de ser raptada por un gigantesco gorila! Quienes serian capazes de ir a combatir semejante mounstruo? Respuesta obvia: Luffy y sus amigos. Podran salvarla a tiempo?


**¡Hola a todos! He estado muy ocupada estos días, pero aquí les traigo otra aventura de... (No se para que hago esto si ya lo sabéis vosotros)... ¡One piece! Es otro one-shot, pero más largo que el anterior. Además, en este vamos a aparecer Betty, Melody y yo (vamos a hacerles la vida imposible, ¡muajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!). Me gustaría agradecer a TheDarcknessMickeangel por su review (es el primero que he recibido). Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Os veo más tarde. ¡Que os aproveche!**

"**En algún lugar en Canadá, en alguna casa canadiense, en algún piso, en algún salón, debe de haber alguna escritora floja viendo el Internet en algún..."**

**Betty: **¡Ya el narrador, no siga más! ¡Creo que todo el mundo le ha entendido bien!

**Selva125:** ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy floja, es que no tengo tiempo para hacer lo que tengo que hacer!

**Melody: **¡Betty-chan, Selva-chan, cálmense por favor!

**Selva125:** ¡Es que este narrador de porras dice que soy una floja!

"**¡No se meta conmigo, que no soy un narrador de porras! Además, ¿qué hace usted mirando vídeos en you tube cuando tendría que estar escribiendo?"**

**Selva125:** Me estoy relajando porque... ***no le da tiempo a decir nada porque un gorila rompe la pared y la agarra* **¡Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, socorrooooooooooooooo! ***agita los brazos, pero nadie se mueve. Al final, el gorila se va con la escritora***

**Melody:** Betty...Narrador... ¿Acaban de raptar a Selva-chan? ***lo dice con los ojos como platos***

**Betty:** Me parece que sí...***¡otra con los ojos como platos!***

"**Acaban de raptar a la escritora... ¿Acaban de raptar a la escritora? ¡Acaban de raptar a la escritora! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Cómo no vuelva con vida me voy a quedar sin trabajo!"**

**Betty:** ¡Calmaos todos! Hay unas personas que nos podrían ayudar...

"**¿Quiénes serían tan descerebrados como para ir a enfrentarse a un gorila (encima, uno gigante de 3 metros) para rescatar a una escritora?"**

**Melody:** ***mirando a Betty a los ojos*** ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

**Betty:** ***mirando a Melody a los ojos*** Si, creo que sí.

**Las dos chicas:** ¡Los piratas de sombrero de paja!

"**Y aquí vamos de nuevo..."**

"**Mientras tanto, en un barco pirata muy conocido..."**

**Todos los del barco: ***¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuus!*

**Nami:** Mmm...Me parece que alguien debe de estar hablando de nosotros.

**Zorro:** Pff...Idioteces tuyas. Oye, ¿porque mientras todos estamos limpiando el barco, tu estas ahí tomando el sol?

**Nami:** Pero yo no puedo, porque podría ensuciarme las manos o romperme algo... ¿No es así Sanji?***poniendo cara de cachorrito a Sanji***

**Sanji: *****con corazones en los ojos (que raro...)*** Claro que si, Nami querida. Ya voy a hacer tu parte.

**Zorro:** ¡Pero será idiota! ¡Y tu Luffy! ¿No dices nada?

**Luffy:** ¡Usopp, Chopper, Brook, mirad lo que se hacer! ***el capitán se pone de pie en una escoba con un cubo de agua en la cabeza*** ¡Tadannnnnnnnnn!

**Usopp, Chopper y Brook:** ¡Bravo Luffy!

**Zorro:** ¡VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! ¡PERO CUANTAS PERSONAS ESTÁN AYUDANDO!

**Robin: **Yo no tengo tiempo, estoy leyendo.

**Franky:** Arreglaos las sin mí, estoy ocupado.

**Zorro:** ¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG! ¿PERO QUIEN ESTA AYUDANDO?

**Shanna y Sanji:** Yo.

**Zorro:** Bueno, por lo menos una de las chicas ayuda.

**Nami:** ¿Seguro que no quieres descansar un rato? Le puedes pedir a Sanji que haga tu parte.

**Shanna: **No tranquila, a mí me gusta ayudar. Además, no tengo nada más que hacer.

**Sanji:** ***con ojitos en forma de corazón*** ¡Qué bueno es poder trabajar contigo, Shanna-chan!

**Shanna:** ***con una gota en la cabeza*** Mmm, ¿graci...?

"**La joven no terminaría nunca la frase. Un estruendo se escuchó en el barco. Algo había caído del cielo. Cuando las nubecillas de polvo se fueron, descubrieron que eran nada más ni nada menos que..."**

**Luffy:** ¡Betty-chan, Melody-san! ***corriendo hacia ellas para darles un abrazo***

**Betty y Melody:** ¡Luffy! ***corren hacia él y lo abrazan***

**Nami: **¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?

**Franky:** O porque semejante entrada... Los materiales del barco son un poco caros, ¿sabéis?

**Betty:** ¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya os lo pagaremos!

**Zorro:** ¿A que habéis venido? Esta visita no debe ser por cortesía...

**Melody:** Bien visto Zorro. Veréis, un gorila de 3 metros acaba de raptar a Selva125, y necesitamos a gente fuerte y valiente para ir a rescatarla. Así, que venimos a pediros que la salvéis.

**Usopp:** ¿Creéis que somos tan tontos como para aceptarlo?

**Luffy:** ¡Acepto!

**La tripulación de Luffy:** ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Betty:** ¡Os pagaremos, os daremos lo que queráis!

**Nami, Brook y Sanji:** ¡Aceptamos!

**Franky y Zorro:** Que se le va a hacer...

**Robin:** Habrá que hacer lo que el capitán decida.

**Usopp y Chopper:** ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!

**Shanna:** ¡Por fin, una aventura!

**Melody:** Como veo que estamos todos de acuerdo, vamos a ir a buscarla.

**Todos:** ¿A dónde?

**Nami: **¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que hemos pasado de estar en un barco, a estar en una isla (que esta, por cierto, donde Cristo perdió el gorro) en menos de 5 minutos?

**Betty: **Fácil, mientras tengamos de nuestro lado a la escritora, podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

**Zorro: **Si ella tiene tanto poder, ¿Cómo es que no se puede salvar ella solita?

**Betty: **El gorila no forma parte de sus personajes, él se escapó de otra historia.

"**Bueno, ¿puedo empezar a narrar de una vez, o voy a quedarme en silencio toda la historia?"**

**Betty: **Si, ya puedes. (¡Pero mira que será pesado este narrador!)

"**¿Sabes que puedo leer las mentes de los personajes?"**

**Betty: **Se me olvido.

"**En fin… Nuestros amigos piratas, decidieron seguir a las dos chicas ayudantes de Selva125, para irla a salvar. Eso ya lo sabéis. Tuvieron que pasar muchos contratiempos para poder ir a salvarla: Usopp que tenía una hepatitis de elefante, y que no podía ir( sin embargo, cuando Zorro le amenazó con atravesarle con su espada, la hepatitis se le curo en un segundo); tuvieron que atravesar un rio de rocas puntiagudas, en las cuales el (tonto) capitán casi se cae (o que casi se tira, decía que quería ver una roca que se parecía mucho a Sanji); todas las paradas que tuvieron que hacer porque Luffy quería comer, Brook quería ir al baño, Robin quería seguir leyendo, Zorro quería echarse una siesta ,y Nami quería que Sanji le preparase algo."**

**Shanna: **Oye, ¿soy yo o además de a Betty, a Melody y a mí, a nadie le preocupa mucho lo que le pueda estar pasándole a la raptada?

**Los piratas de sombrero de paja (excepto Shanna): **Bah, de seguro que seguirá viva cuando lleguemos.

**Shanna: *con una gota al estilo anime* **Cierto, pero igualmente, ¿no deberíamos retrasarnos lo menos posible?

**Robin: **Tranquila, así hacemos que la historia dure un poco más.

**Franky: **No te preocupes. ***coge una pata de pollo y se la da*** Toma, come un poco y cuéntame:

¿En dónde conseguiste esa vara que llevas siempre contigo?

"**Para los que no sepan de lo que estamos hablando, Shanna, alias la Rosa Negra, lleva consigo siempre una vara tallada en madera. La vara le llega hasta la cintura. Su mango está formado por dos bucles gruesos que van a los lados. La vara tiene tallada unos dibujos circulares y unas líneas curvas y rectas. Tiene un mecanismo en el cual, cuando se golpea fuerte la vara en el suelo, unas alas se despliegan de esta. Siempre la lleva consigo"**

**Franky: **Querría añadir que, por lo que yo veo, esta vara es de una variedad de árbol muy resistente y muy cara. Me parece que el árbol es un…

**Shanna: **…Es un γοητεία, que quiere decir en griego antiguo, magia. Es inmune a la magia, pero hasta un cierto nivel, el nivel que yo tenga de magia -en cristiano, cuanto sea mas fuerte, más inmune es. Me permite poder defenderme de mis enemigos y protegerme de los ataques de estos. Además, puedo, perfectamente, escaparme volando y puedo lanzar ataques con mi magia.

**Brook: **Parece muy importante para ti esa cosa.

**Shanna: *con una sonrisa en la cara* **¡Si, es que me lo dio mi maestro!

**Luffy: **¿Y dónde está tu maestro?

**Shanna: *se le va la sonrisa, se queda mirando un rato al suelo, y después vuelve a sonreír* **El murió hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aún sigue conmigo**. *y se pone a mirar a la vara***

**Betty *pss, Melody***

**Melody: * ¿Si Betty-chan?***

**Betty: * ¿no te parece un poco sospechoso su pasado? Apenas sabemos nada de ella***

**Melody: *si, es un poco sospechoso… ya le preguntaremos a Selva-chan ***

"**Bueno chicos, ¿y si seguimos para ir a salvar a la escritora? Me parece que ya hemos descansado lo suficiente…"**

**Todos: **¡Sí!

"**Mientras tanto, en alguna cueva, de alguna Isla, en algún mar, en algún planeta, en alguna galaxia…"**

**Gorila: **¡Aho aahhhooo!** * Traducción: ¡cállate pesado!***

**Selva125: *en una jaula de rocas en forma de dientes* **¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!

"**Volviendo con nuestros intrépidos amigos, después de un largo tiempo de marcha ahora están intercambiando opiniones sobre por donde ir"**

**Sanji: **¡QUE TE DIGO QUE SE VA HACIA LA IZQUIERDA, ESPECIE DE PAYASO!

**Zorro: **¡PUES YO TE DIGO QUE SE VA HACIA LA DERECHA, PRINCIPE DE LA NACION DE LOS IDIOTAS!

**Sanji: **¡EL IDIOTA SERAS TU, MARIMO-SAN!

**Zorro: **¡NO TANTO COMO TU, ERO-COK!

**Betty: **¡Oh! ¡Un punto para Zorro**! *pone dos a dos en una pizarra ***

**Melody: **¡A este paso tardaremos meses en ir a salvarla! Nami, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

**Nami: **Lo siento, pero en estas circunstancias, no me van a escuchar.

**Melody: **¿Y tú Franky?

**Franky: **No lo creo.

**Melody: **¿Y el capitán?

**Ussop: **Espera, ¿Dónde está Luffy?

**Zorro: *dejando su katana en su sitio* **No lo sé.**  
Sanji: *soltando el cuello de la camisa de Zorro* **¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?

**Chopper: *mirando hacia arriba* **Emm…. Chicos…

**Todos: **¡Que!

**Chopper:** …Me parece que ya sé dónde está Luffy…***y señala arriba***

**Todos: *miran hacia arriba* **Pero… ¡LUFFY! ¡QUE HACES SUBIDO EN UNA AGUILA DE 3 METROS!

**Luffy: **¡HOLA CHICOS! ¡MARI NOS QUIERE MOSTRAR DONDE ESTA SELVA125!

**Shanna: *mirando a los demás* **Voy a seguirle.** *despliega sus alas y se va donde Luffy***

**Betty: **Bueno, ¿les seguimos?

**Los demás: **¿Tenemos otra opción?

**Betty: **No lo creo.

**Los demás: **Pues a seguirles se ha dicho…

"**Mientras viajaban en la águila de 3 metros (¿soy yo o todos los bichejos raros de aquí son de 3 metros?), Luffy les contó como se había encontrado con Mari."**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Luffy, como siempre, había empezado a tener hambre. Como Zorro y Sanji se estaban peleando, y veía que iban a tardar un rato en parar de discutir, decidió irse a buscar comida él solito."**_

_**Luffy: **__Haber, me parece que he visto aquí antes algún melón por esta zona…. ¡Hala! ¡Pero si aquí hay un camino de nueces! Voy a seguirlo. __***va siguiendo el camino y, a un momento dado, se topa con algo duro* **__Pero que… ¡Un águila gigante! Pero… ¡Si lleva el número 125 tatuado en el cuerpo! Oye tú, ¿no pertenecerás por casualidad a la escritora?_

_**Águila: **__¡Arrg! ¡Artwgt Arrr! __***Traducción: ¡Sí! ¡Me llamo Mari!**_

_**Luffy: **__¡Qué bien! ¿Podrías decirme donde esta ella?_

_**Mari: **__¡Arrgyvbvh rthn!__** *Traducción: ¡Claro, sube!***_

"_**Y Luffy se subió encima del águila gigante. Le indico a la criatura donde estaban sus amigos, para avisarles que habida encontrado como ir a salvar a la secuestrada."**_

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

**Luffy: **¡Y así es como me encontré con Mari!

**Melody: **Mmm… Me parece que Selva-chan debe de estar un poco desesperada para recurrir a esto.

**Betty: **¡Desde luego! ¡Para tener que contratar a alguien al que le tiene que pagar por horas, debe de estar desesperadísima por salir de ahí!

**Sanji: *con corazones en los ojos* **¡Selva-chan, tu príncipe azul ya va a rescatarte!

**Zorro: **Pff… Ya empieza de nuevo…

**Nami: **¡Dejad de pelearos que ya hemos llegado!

"**Exacto, nuestros queridos amigos PORFIN han llegado a su destinación y Mari se ha marchado (se han tardado un poquitico, ¿no?). Ahora mismo, están a la entrada de una cueva con forma de boca de un monstruo. Está muy oscuro por dentro, no se ve nada de nada."**

**Usopp: **Mmm…. ¿Sa-sa-sabeis que? Me-me-me voy a quedar a-a-aquí para vi-vi-vigilar que nadie ve-venga para ha-ha-hacernos daño. ***decía todo esto mientras le tiemblan las piernas***

**Brook y Chopper: **Nosotros también nos quedamos aquí.** *también están temblando***

**Robin: **Dejad de hacer el tonto, que vamos a entrar.

**Los 3 miedicas: **Pero….

**Nami: **¿Tenéis más miedo de la cueva o de mí?

**Los 3 miedicas: **De ti…

**Nami: **¡Pues entrar de una soberana vez, panda de miedicas!

**Los 3 miedicas: **¡Si Nami!

"**Después de un rato de caminata en la cueva…"**

**Shanna: **Esto está muy oscuro, no se ve nada.

**Zorro: **Tienes razón, no veo ni en donde piso.

**Betty: **¿Os habéis dado cuenta que el suelo es más blando aquí?

**Melody: **Mas que blando yo diría… inexistente.

**Luffy: **Chicos, me parece que ya no hay suelo.

**Betty: *mirando para abajo y viendo que, en efecto ya no hay suelo* **Por qué tuviste que hablar…

**Todos: *mientras se caen en aquel hueco* **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"**Chicos, ¿estáis todos vivos?"**

**Todos: **Si, lo estamos.

**Shanna: **¡Que daño! Pero por lo menos, estoy viva.

**Zorro: **Si, y aquí ya hay más luz.

**¿?: **¡SOCORRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!

**Robin: **Pero si esa es….

**Betty y Melody: **¡Selva-chan!

**Selva125: **¡Betty-chan! ¡Melody-chan! ¡Chicos! ¡SACADME DE AQUIIIIIIIII!

**Sanji: *corriendo hacia la escritora, con corazoncitos en los ojos* **¡Ya voy a salvarte mi…! ***se choca con algo gigantesco. Levanta la cabeza y ve que es un gorila* **

**Usopp, Chopper y Brook: **¡Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Un gorila de 3 metros!

**Gorila: **¡Uahhh yhjckidc!** *Traducción: ¡Matar intrusos!***

**Nami: **Emm…Emmm…Cho-Chopper… ¿No podrías explicarle por qué estamos aquí?

**Chopper: **Voy-voy a intentarlo.** *se acerca temerosamente al bicho* **Afghv hjiujdf idshahfd.Shkjk kjdks jjgdsif, ¿dfhduh ojb?

**Gorila: **¡hjdsu djfhdiuh dfjshfs!

**Chopper: **Dice que solo la soltara si le derrotamos.

**Franky: **¡Por fin, un poco de pelea!

**Luffy: **¡Ya podemos empezar a divertirnos!

**Zorro: **¿Quién va primero?

**Sanji: *corriendo hacia el animal* **¡Te vas a enterar de quien soy yo!

**Shanna: **¡Sanji, cuida…!

"**No le da tiempo a terminar la frase. El gorila, se precipita sobre el pelirrubio y lo aplasta con su gigantesca mano. Afortunadamente, no lo mata. Sin embargo, lo deja KO. Después, se precipitan Zorro y Franky, utilizando uno **_**Golpe de Halcón**_**, y el otro **_**aliento de fuego**_**.**** Consiguen dañar al inmenso animal, pero este los lanza hacia la pared con su mano. Sin embargo, siguen de pie. Nami viene a hacer distracción, junto con Robin y Chopper, mientras Brook y Usopp utilizan** _**Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri y Salt star.**_** El gorila se siente peor, e intenta golpear a Robin. Sin embargo, Sanji, que ya se ha despertado, lo golpea bien fuerte, dejándolo un poco mareado. Entonces, Shanna utiliza una técnica con su vara, **_**Le soufle du Diable**_**, haciendo salir fuego de su vara, chamuscando un poco al mounstruo. Y para rematar, el capitán utiliza **_**estira pierna y talón, patadón,**___**derrotando así al raptor de la escritora."**

**Betty y Melody: *corriendo hacia la escritora* **¡Selva-chan!

**Selva125: **¡Sacadme de aquí, porfis**! *Betty y Melody la liberan y le dan un abrazo gordo* **¡Betty, Melody, piratas del sombrero de paja, arigato!

**Sanji: *en modo casanova* **De nada mi princesa me porcelana. Ha sido un placer el poder ayudar a una escritora tan bella como un jardín lleno de flores, tan frágil como los pétalos de una rosa, tan sencilla como….

**Shanna: *gotita a lo anime (¿con tono de voz un poco molesto?)* **Esto, ¿él siempre está en ese modo?

**Todos: **Solo cuando hay mujeres a la vista.

**Nami: **Selva-chan, ¿Por qué el gorila te rapto a ti?

**Selva125: **Ah, es que, hacia tiempo un escritor dejo una historia de aventuras sin terminar, en la cual este gorila era aparecía. Así que, como yo conocía el escritor y le había dado la idea del gorila, este me rapto para que le diese trabajo.

**Usopp, Chopper y Brook: **Pues vaya forma de pedir trabajo.

**Robin: **¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

**Selva125: **Bueno, ***se pone unas gafas mientras consulta una agenda*** ahora mismo no tengo trabajo para el cómo mi ayudante. ¿Os importaría si os lo dejo como mascota del grupo? Solo hasta que le encuentre un trabajo. (En alguna otra historia con algún otro escritor, si es posible.)

**Todos: **¿Tenemos elección?

**Selva125: **No.

**Todos: *con gota a lo anime* **Pues en ese caso…

"**Habrá que ponerle un nombre, ¿no?"**

**Franky: **Tienes razón, narrador. Le vamos a poner… Carl.

**Luffy: **¡A mí me gusta! ¿Y a ti, te gusta tu nuevo nombre Carl?

**Carl: *que ya se había despertado* **Tsi.** *y se pone a llorar de alegría***

**Todos: **¡Bienvenido a la banda, Carl!

"**Y así es como pudieron rescatar a la escritora, y encontrar un nuevo amigo de viaje (mataron dos pájaros de un tiro). Como debéis de pensar ya, esto es el fin. Los piratas de sombrero de paja se fueron con su recompensa y con su nuevo amigo. Y las tres chicas, bueno, se quedaron discutiendo de un tema bien importante…"**

**Betty: **Selva-chan, ¿Quién es realmente la Rosa Negra?

**Melody: **¿Cuál es su pasado?

**Selva125: *seria* **¿Guardareis el secreto?

**Las 2 chicas: **¡Hai!

**Selva125: *suspirando* **Esta bien. Os lo contare. Antes de empezar a contaros su pasado, tengo que decir que, toda su historia, todo su destino se trazó el día en el que ELLOS se conocieron, cuando comenzó la historia de su amor prohibido, y de su rosa negra**… **

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué os ha aparecido la historia? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que me gusta dejar los finales abiertos? ¿Cuál será el pasado de Shanna? ¿Quiénes son ELLOS? ¿Cómo ira Carl con los chicos? ¿Por qué Shanna estaba molesta? ¿Estaba realmente molesta, o solo es una confusión? ¿Porque no paro de hacer preguntas? ¿Seguiré publicando historias? ¡Eso sí, voy a seguir aquí el tiempo que pueda!. Quizás haga la próxima historia de One Piece o de Inazuma Eleven, y quizás esta tenga capítulos. Depende de vuestras reviews. Así que, porplis, ¡dejas vuestras reviews! Con esto me despido.**

**Nos "vemos" la próxima vez. ¡Ciao!**


End file.
